deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 5 Battle 5 Vlad the Impaler vs Ivan the Terrible
Vlad the Impaler: the Romanian prince who inspired the legend of Dracula!Ivan the Terrible: Russia's sadistic 16th Century tsar whose murderous, mounted death squads built Europe's largest empire of its time. Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. History will be re-written in this duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Vlad the Impaler History= Vlad the Impaler (1431-1476), also known as Vlad III and Vlad Dracula (literally: "Son of the dragon" or "Son of Satan") was the Prince of Wallachia (in modern day Romania) who is best known historically for his resistance against the Ottoman Empire and its expansion, and for the cruel punishments he imposed on his rivals. In the English-speaking world, he is perhaps best remembered for possibly inspiring the name of the titular vampire from Bram Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula. |-| Short range= Kilij *Length-36.6 inches long. *Weight-3 pounds. *Single edged blade. |-| Medium range= Halberd *Length-4.5 feet long. *Weight-5.5 pounds. *Blade has an axe and spear mixed. |-| Long range= Hand canon *Length-3 feet. *.50 round ball. *Fire rate-1 round per minute. Crossbow *Range-150 yards. *Iron bolt. *Fire rate-2 bolts per minute. Ivan the Terrible History= Ivan IV Vasilyevich, known in English as Ivan the Terrible was Grand Prince of Moscow from 1533 until his death. His long reign saw the conquest of the Khanates of Kazan, Astrakhan, and Siberia, transforming Russia into a multiethnic and multiconfessional state spanning almost one billion acres, approximately 4,046,856 km2 (1,562,500 sq mi). Ivan managed countless changes in the progression from a medieval nation state to an empire and emerging regional power, and became the first ruler to be crowned as Tsar of All Russia. |-| Short range= Sablia *Weight-2.25 pounds. *32 inch blade. *Singled edged. |-| Medium range= Bardiche *Length-6 feet. *Weight-9 pounds. *Blade length-28 inches. |-| Long range= Pischal *Weight-8 pounds. *.69 caliber. *Muzzle velocity-1155 FPS. Voting/Battle information The battle will be a 5 on 5 and will take place in a forest. Edges or a 2 paragraphs are required to count as a full vote. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Voting ends June 18th, 2013. Battle Ivan the Terrible Vlad the Impaler Vlad sits down behind a small wooden table. Glancing to the left, he looked directly to the field of impaled victims. He cracked a smile and reached for a slice of bread, dipping it into a small container of blood. Vlad brought the wheat to his mouth but before taking a bite he noticed a small group of soldiers moving into the field. Vlad rises, setting down the bread before motioning his troops to come to his side. Ivan looks upon Vlad and orders his men to stand side-by-side in firing position. Ivan’s troops fired a volley of rounds at Vlad’s troops, the first hitting a warrior next to him in the head. The second shot hit Vlad in the side. Vlad was thrown to the ground as one of his troops fired a crossbow at the invaders, piercing a man’s throat. Vlad feels his stomach. Fortunately it was a graze and as he stood a loyal soldier handed him a hand cannon. Ivan’s troops began to reload as Vlad and two warriors charged. Two of Ivan’s Streltsy set down their Pischals and advanced with Bardiches. The first Streltsy slams into one of Vlad’s soldiers with his Bardiche; however Vlad repays him by blasting him point blank with his hand canon. The second Streltsy hits Vlad in the chest with his Bardiche knocking him onto the ground. Before being able to give a finishing blow, another of Vlad’s troops rushed forward and decapitated the Streltsy with a slice from a Kilij. Now finished reloading, the final Streltsy fires his Pischal, killing one of Vlad’s troops. Vlad gets to his feet again and the Streltsy unsheathes his Sablia. Vlad draws his Kilij and slashes high, but the Streltsy parried and counter slashed at Vlad, but his chainmail deflected the blow. Vlad punched the Streltsy in the jaw and, while he was stunned, slit his skull in half with a strike from his Kilij. Vlad’s crossbowman fires another bolt downrange, but once again the wind carries it away from his target. Irritated, he reloads and moves closer to get a better shot. Seeing his last soldier fall angered Ivan. With a roar, he charged with his Sablia. Vlad striked first, aiming for Ivan’s throat. Ivan parried and smashed Vlad’s nose with his sword’s hilt. Vlad sliced at Ivan’s chest, however he failed to cause any harm to the price of Moscow. Ivan pushed Vlad back and slashed his hand, making him drop the Kilij. Vlad turned and ran for the hand canon as Ivan pursed. Vlad grabbed the weapon with his uninjured hand as Ivan prepared to decapate him. As Ivan raised his sword however, a bolt rammed into his shoulder. He roared in pain and fell to his knee. Vlad stood up and slammed the hand cannon upon Ivan’s head. Minutes later Ivan joined his Streltsy in the forest of impaled warriors. Expert's opinion Vlad the Impaler won this battle. Although both warriors had the same armor, and Ivan had a more effective long range weapon, he couldn't keep up with the tremendous slashing power of the Kilij and the options of the halberd. Add that to his better mental health and Vlad triumphs. Simulater's Results Ivan-452 Vlad-548 Short range: Sablia-79 Kilij-110 Medium range: Bardiche-93 halberd-242 Long range: Pischal-281 Crossbow/Handcannon-196 Category:Blog posts